MikaYuuMika drabbles
by IanShindou087
Summary: " No pienso perder de vista el verde más bonito que mis ojos han visto y verán jamás. "
1. El placer de dormir un poco menos

No puede callar sus sentimientos, por mucho que lo intenta estos salen de sus labios. Pero lo que si que puede hacer es decidir cuándo soltarlos. Y eso es por la noche, cuando la persona que tiene que escucharlos está dormido a su lado, abrazándole la pierna inconscientemente en sueños.

Se acerca a su oído, le aparta los mechones que caen en sobre su oreja y se lo susurra todo. Que le quiere, que le da la vida a la vez que si se lo pidiera, se la quitaría. Que es infinitamente todo para él. Que lamenta mucho no poder dormir, porque le encantaría soñar que le dice estas palabras estando él despierto. Que velará y luchará todo lo que haga falta, para que él y sus amigos estén a salvo, para hacerle feliz. Que hay algo más apetecible que la sangre, y son sus labios, los cual se muere por probar.

Y después de haber soltado todo eso, consigue acallar esos sentimientos que gritan en su interior, al menos hasta la noche siguiente, dónde volverá a repetir todas esas palabras, y posiblemente algunas más.

Y piensa que tiene suerte de haber encontrado esta solución donde no corría el riesgo de que sus sentimientos quedaran revelados y pisoteados. Pero lo que Mikaela no sabía es que en esos momentos el azabache estaba luchando para no sonreír y saltar a sus brazos, porque sí, Yuichiro no estaba durmiendo. Y es que le gustaba darse el placer de permanecer despierto unas horas más, para poder escuchar a la persona que más quiere susurrarle palabras de amor al oído.


	2. Masaje

A Yuichiro le dolía la espalda, aunque eso era normal contando que dormía en el suelo y que se pasaba horas sujetado con cadenas cuando Asuramaru le poseía. Así que Mikaela solía darle masajes en la espalda para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor que agarrotaban sus movimientos.

Al principio Mikaela quiso negarse. ¡Tocar a Yuu-chan de esa manera! ¡¿Cómo podría soportarlo?! Pero tras la cara de cachorrito que le puso su amigo, y los constantes quejidos cada vez que hacia un movimiento brusco, acabo aceptando ser su masajista personal.

\- ¿Otra vez te duele la espalda? - Preguntó. Aunque la respuesta era muy obvia, ya que Yuichiro se encontraba con con la mano derecha acariciando la zona lumbar de su espalda mientras tenía un gesto de molestia en el rostro.

Le miro confirmando su poco dudosa suposición e inmediatamente empezó a sacarse la parte superior del uniforme. No hacían falta palabras, Mika sabía que era hora de un masaje. Se retiro los guantes y espero a que Yuichiro se recostara en el suelo, para poder sentarse encima y empezar con el masaje.

Mika daba gracias a que Yuu-chan estuviera boca abajo, así no podía ver el enorme sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez que acariciaba su espalda. Le llevo varias sesiones de masaje controlar que su sonrojo no se traspasase a su entrepierna, aunque el esfuerzo le suponía casi nulo cada vez que Yuichiro soltaba un suspiro, cuando las frías manos de Mika tocaban una área adolorida.

\- Ñññ, aprieta más fuerte y un poco más abajo. Hoy me duele mucho.

¡¿MÁS ABAJO?! ¡Si bajaba más sus manos prácticamente estaría tocando sus nalgas!

\- P-pe-pero eso es t-tu...

\- No me importa que me toques ahí. No te avergüences por eso tonto.

Y aunque sabía que los vampiros no podían desmayarse, Mika sentía que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire (aunque no la necesitara) y accedió tímidamente a masajear las nalgas que tanto adoraba. Mientras Yuichiro escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos sonreía socarrón. Conseguiría que los masajes de Mika se extendieran a otras partes de su cuerpo, y este pequeño avance era una muestra de ello.


	3. A thousand years

_**Drabble inspirado en la canción "A thousand years". De verdad, esta canción parece que la escribió Mikaela para Yuichiro.**_

¿Sabes? Nunca pensé en romper la promesa que hicimos. No sabía como ser valiente sin tenerte a mi lado para afrontar las cosas, pero entonces recordaba que también estabas solo, que tú tampoco tenias a nadie con quien apoyarte, y seguía adelante.

Me sentía cada día morir. Estabas demasiado lejos... y yo te llevaba queriendo demasiado tiempo. Pero tranquilo, ahora todo ira bien. Seré valiente, más que antes si hace falta, y no voy a permitir que nadie ni nada me aleje de ti otra vez.

Sabía que te encontraría. Tu corazón acabaría reuniéndose el mío de nuevo, por mil años de amor más. Estamos unidos por sentimientos, promesas, recuerdos, dolor... Quizás estamos unidos por demasiadas cosas, pero no me importa pues...

Estamos a un paso de acabar con todo. No tengas miedo, todo estará bien.

Te quise ayer, te quiero hoy y te querré mañana. Siempre.


	4. Sensaciones

Aunque Mikaela no necesitaba dormir, decidió cerrar los ojos y acostarse al lado de Yuichiro, sólo serian unos minutos, pensó.

Pero abrazarlo mientras dormía le hizo sentir que era humano de nuevo, así que decidió alargar esos "minutos" a toda la noche. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y le rodeaba con el brazo la cintura. Y aunque no supo en que instante se durmió, sabía la razón, porque aunque sonara algo loco, sólo con tocarlo, Yuichiro le devolvía todas esas necesidades y sensaciones humanas que perdió cuando se convirtió en un horrible vampiro.

Por eso, aunque creía que eso sólo serian unos minutos, un día y nada más. Tomo como costumbre acurrucarse a su pecho mientras él dormía, para poder sentirse humano de nuevo.


	5. Perdóname por todo

_**(Carta de Yuu para Mika.)**_

 _Siento no poder protegerme a mí mismo después de que tú lucharas tanto para mantenerme a salvo. Lamento que tus esfuerzos y sacrificios vayan a ser en vano porque soy un grandísimo idiota. Perdóname por volver a dejarte solo de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre. Espero que no me odies por ello, aunque quizás merezca todo el rencor que albergas en tu corazón. Porque sé que si yo no hubiera entrado en tu vida, no sufrirías como lo haces ahora, sé que tengo la culpa de todo, aunque tú no quieras verlo. Y aunque me merezco todo tu odio, por favor, no lo hagas. Concédeme este deseo egoísta, uno de mis tantos caprichos, el último, y perdóname por todo._

 _Te quiero Mikaela Hyakuya._

 _PD: Gracias por permanecer fielmente a mi lado, echaré de menos tus "Yuu-chan"._

 _\- Yuichiro Hyakuya._


	6. Quizás

¿Cómo se enamoró? No tenía ni idea. ¿Él sabía que fue lo que le enamoró? Tampoco.

Quizás fue de esos zafiros que tenía por ojos. Tan azules y brillantes que te costaba apartar la mirada.

O fue su suave y pálida piel, que sumando esos revoltosos cabellos dorados le hacía parecer un ángel.

Quizás fue el amor y cariño que desprendía cada vez que se le acercaba y le rodeaba con sus delicados brazos.

O las palabras dulces que le dirigía, cargando esas sonrisas dulces y carcajadas alegres.

Quizás fue porque necesitaba amor, y él le entrego todo el que tenia, sin exigirle que le diera el suyo a cambio.

O quizás no fue nada de eso.

Quizás simplemente estaba destinado a quererle. A enamorarse de todo lo suyo y querer que él se enamorara de todo lo que tenia. De compartir los años como si fueran días, los días como si fueran segundos y los instantes como una eternidad.

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado. Estaba malgastando tiempo perdiéndose en sus revoltosos pensamientos. Quizás debía dedicar ese tiempo para besar a la persona de la que está enamorado e intentar quererle más, si eso es posible.

Quizás él no sabía de qué se enamoró exactamente. Pero que le quería como nunca había querido a nadie... Eso lo sabía perfectamente.


	7. Calor y vida

_Era cálido._

Aunque era un vampiro, y su piel pálida gritaba _"¡FRÍO!"_ , para Yuu, Mikaela era igual a calor. A su lado se sentía cálido y completo. Un sentimiento nostálgico y hogareño se encendía en su interior, ese que tanto le hacía falta. Gracias a sus caricias, lograba olvidar el horrible pasado. Y cuando le miraba a los ojos podía ver, parpadeando, en luces de neón, un _"Te quiero"._ El más grande y dulce que jamás había visto. Y esas luces sólo se encendían para él. Con Mika, Yuu dejaba de estar solo.

 _Era vida._

Para Mikaela, Yuu era oxigeno en sus pulmones y latidos en su corazón. Entre sus brazos lograba sentir que las viejas heridas se cerraban. Y en sus ojos podía ver el bosque más verde y hermoso, lleno de bellos arboles zarandeándose levemente por el viento. Desprendían cariño y confianza, esa que perdió hace cuatro años. Y su voz le llenaba de paz, volviendo sus problemas borrosos y los alrededores confusos, haciéndole olvidar los errores que cometió. Era su salvación. Con Yuu, Mika dejaba de estar solo.

Estos dos, mutuamente, hacían que su _vida_ fuera _cálida_.


	8. Sonrisas

Cuando se produce cualquier tipo de contacto con Mika, su mente viaja por esos viejos recuerdos donde su sobreprotector vampiro sólo era un dulce niño con una tierna e inocente sonrisa. Pero ahora lo ve, ojos sangre, colmillos afilados, piel pálida, recuerdos dolorosos y un corazón roto que no late. Y un agudo dolor perfora su pecho, su garganta se llena de un sabor amargo y quiere llorar, recoger los pedazos de Mika que están esparcidos por sus recuerdos y guardarlos en su interior, donde solo él pueda verlos y sufrirlos. Quiere, y hasta se atrevería a decir que necesita romperse él también, estallar en llanto y encogerse por la angustia, para que otros puedan ver sus heridas y sanarlas. Y se cree egoísta por ello, porque ahora Mika le necesita y él esta el primero en sus prioridades.

Y entonces saca fuerzas de donde no las hay y le sonríe, porque le prometió que cuando él se sintiera triste, para animarle, siempre le daría su mejor sonrisa, porque él la ama y le da fuerzas. Y ahora Mikaela está tan roto que necesita todas las sonrisas del mundo y Yuichiro piensa ofrecérselas todas, aunque le duela.


	9. Polvo y escudo

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo.

Alguien terco, cabeza hueca, impulsivo, despreocupado, algo egoísta a veces e infantil. Pero amable, cariñoso con quienes quiere, dispuesto a sacrificarse por lo demás, valiente, luchador, vivaz y con mucha determinación.

Y aparte de todo eso, Yuichiro era la única persona capaz de hacerle sentir vivo. Era el único que no le trataba como lo que era, un sucio vampiro.

Por eso le amaba, con cada fibra de su ser. Toda su existencia le pertenecía a esos preciosos ojos verdes.

Mika no era nada, y Yuu lo era todo. Así es como se sentía. Como una mota de polvo molesta en la vida de su amigo. Pero no era capaz de apartarse, no ahora que lo tenía de nuevo. Utilizaría su despreciable cuerpo inmortal para protegerlo. En vez de ser polvo seria el escudo. Y también sería su amante, quien buscaría darle calor con sus dedos fríos, entre sabanas tibias y suspiros calientes.

Yuichiro era su mundo, su razón de ser.


	10. Yuu-chan

_Yuu-chan…_

Se le erizaba el vello cada vez que recordaba a Mika pronunciando su nombre. Su cuerpo se encogía, y un leve dolor aparecía en su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón. La tristeza le invadía, igual que la nostalgia. Pero era cálida, una angustia agradable, a la cual le gustaba abrazarse antes de ir a dormir. Y con esas espinas hiriéndole por dentro, cerraba los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente, soñando en como sería cuando volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo. Si ahora que Mika era un vampiro, ya no podría volver a comer curry junto a él. Si sería capaz de escuchar otra vez esos _Yuu-chan_ que tanto ha echado de menos. Y si volvería a tener que soportar a Mika todo el día abrazándole, como cuando eran niños. Aunque estaba seguro de que ahora no rechazaría ni refunfuñaría ante ese contacto. Soñaba en como sería volver a tener esos ojos azules y brillantes mirándole con emoción…

Y el sol le golpeaba en la cara, obligándole a despertarse y recordar que todavía Mika no estaba a su lado. Pero entonces un _Yuu-chan_ resonaba dentro de su mente, y el dolor lograba mitigarse un poco, y sonreía, decidido a luchar para escucharlo nuevamente.


	11. Estoy enamorado de alguien

_"Estoy enamorado de alguien."_

 _"¿A si? ¿De quién?"_

Y aunque no hacen falta las palabras, ya que sus ojos lo gritan todo... Yuichiro está demasiado ciego. Lleva muchos tormentos y recuerdos dolorosos rasgándole el iris, y eso no le permite ver lo que esos ojos (ahora rojos) gritan desesperadamente. _"Eres tú, tú, tú y tú el único que me hace sentir calor, aunque sea de cuerpo frío. Eres tú quien me endulza los colmillos, a pesar de que saben a sangre. Eres tú y únicamente tú, Yuichiro."_

Y aunque no hacen falta escrituras, ya que en su tacto se lee todo... Yuichiro es analfabeto. Ha recibido tantos golpes y heridas, que su piel es incapaz de leer lo que las manos de Mika profesan. _"Y es que adoro rozar tu piel, y aunque la vergüenza me haga parpadear por dentro, tu tacto es tan suave que me sana las heridas supurantes. Eres un bálsamo para mi piel agrietada por los errores."_

Y aunque no hace falta nada, porque simplemente se siente en el ambiente que los rodea... Yuichiro sigue sin darse cuenta.

 _"¿Y bien? No te quedes callado y dime quien es, me estás matando por la incertidumbre."_

Y el corazón de Mika tambalea, doloroso, y le miente por miedo.

 _"Era una broma, tonto."_ Y sonríe como si el cuerpo entero no le doliese. _"Sólo quería ver como reaccionabas."_

Entonces se levanta y camina, dejando atrás a Yuichiro con un puchero. Y mientras se aleja, siente como el viento le roza su piel pálida, y ve como se lleva lejos las hojas caídas de los arboles. Y desea abrirse el pecho, para ver si también logra llevarse la angustia que se le enzarza y envenena, desde hace ya demasiado tiempo.

 _ **Ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien lo que acabo de hacer, pero he empezado a escribir y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os guste.**_


	12. El detonante de todo

Sus ojos fueron el detonante de todo, la luz que desprendían explotó en su cabeza y corrió por todo su sistema nervioso, haciéndole sentir cálido. Se enamoró de su mirada, verde, penetrante, salvaje, como un hermoso bosque. Luego fue conociéndolo, y poco a poco se enamoró de todo lo que era, hasta de sus defectos.

Creía que sus ojos eran la combinación perfecta. Cielo y tierra se conectaban y lo demás dejaba de tener importancia.

Por eso ahora lloraba, porque el verde que tanto le enamoraba se estaba apagando entre sus brazos. Desesperado, quería conectar cielo y tierra de nuevo, pero el cielo de sus ojos se había vuelto sangre y ahora su mirada ya no era vida, sino muerte. Tenía los ojos de un monstruo, y no quería que el precioso bosque que tanto adoraba se manchara de su repugnante sangre. Y ahora abrazaba al tembloroso cuerpo que se desvanecía, con los ojos cerrados, llorando todo lo que se había callado esos cuatro años en los que le perdió de vista.

Y aunque él no lo sabía, Yuichiro le estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, también desesperado, deseando que sus ojos conectaran. Porqué aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie, para él, los ojos de Mika también fueron el detonante de todo.

 _ **(Quería poner algo más, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que lo dejare con este final "abierto". Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, sí, Yuichiro muere sin conectar los ojos con Mikaela. ¡Viva el drama!)**_


	13. Mi mayor regalo, eres tú

Hoy vino todo el mundo a traerme regalos por mi cumpleaños. Kimizuki y Yoichi me trajeron una tarta que el mismo peli-rosa había cocinado, encendieron una vela y la soplaron por mí. Yoichi me estuvo abrazando por minutos. Shinoa y Mitsuba me dieron un hermoso ramo de flores y me entregaron una carta, la cual espero poder leer pronto. Shinya vino acompañado de Guren, quien se quedó atrás cantando en susurros "Feliz cumpleaños" con la mirada baja, mientras que Shinya se quedó de pie a mi lado, sonriéndome tristemente. También vino Narumi y algún que otro ex compañero de clase a felicitarme.

Y por último, cuando ya casi había perdido la esperanza, apreció Mikaela. No trajo nada, sólo se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme. Parecía que no quería estar allí, pero tampoco parecía querer irse. Y de repente, después de no sé cuánto tiempo en silencio, me abrazó. Sollozaba mientras me estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si no me quisiera dejar ir.

Como si quisiera notar mi calor.

Pero una lápida no puede darte eso.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Yuu-chan. – Empezó a sollozar más fuerte. – Siento no haberte traído nada. Quería devolverte tu oso de peluche, pero no soy capaz de pasar las noches si no lo abrazo, me recuerda a ti. Sé que te gustaba mucho ese peluche, lo siento.

Soltó el abrazo y se acurruco a mi lado, temblando por el llanto mientras me pedía disculpas. Y me dolió tanto verlo así que quise correr a abrazarlo, pero no podía.

"Por favor Mika, para de llorar. No necesito un regalo, no hace falta que me devuelvas el oso. Mi mayor regalo es hayas venido a felicitarme."

Y parecía haberme escuchado, porque levantó el rostro y me miro con su bella sonrisa empapada en lágrimas, soltando esas palabras que tanto adoro oír.

\- Gracias por quedarte siempre a mi lado, aunque yo sea un monstruo, aunque ya no estés aquí… Te quiero, Yuu-chan.

Besó la fría lapida donde yacen mis restos y se recostó a mi lado hasta que el sol amaneció a la mañana siguiente, conversando conmigo, aunque yo no pudiese responderle.

"Mi mayor regalo, eres tú."


	14. Juntos

Se sentía todo diferente.

El aire que respiraban era más ligero. Las noches, livianas y agradables. Cerrar los ojos no acarreaba visualizar recuerdos dolorosos. El pasado ya no era un lastre para seguir adelante. Las caricias ahora se sentían calientes (y algo desesperadas). Ese entumecimiento eterno, que les hacía sentir lentos y pesados, ya no se encontraba instalado en sus pechos. Y aunque los problemas les rodearan, todo estaba bien. _Todo se sentía bien._

Y es que…

Estaban juntos.

 _Y la vida había vuelto a cobrar color._


	15. Sed

Sed. Él era un vampiro y tenía sed, mucha sed.

Por mucho que lo negara, Mikaela deseaba volver a enterrar sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de Yuichiro y succionar su sangre, despacio, para poder saborear bien cada gota de ella. Y eso le horrorizaba. Esa ansia que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en ello le hacía recordar en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido. Y esa ansia se mezclaba con rabia y un asco profundo hacía su persona, y volvía a desear haber muerto junto al resto de niños. Pero entonces veía a Yuu dedicarle una gran sonrisa, y sentía como su brazo le rodeaba la espalda, apretándolo levemente contra él, y conseguía olvidar todos esos sentimientos hirientes. Y todo lo malo dejaba de tener sentido, mientras le sonreía de vuelta, sintiendo las mejillas raras y algo calurosas. Pero esa ansia volvía, justo cuando Yuu giraba la cabeza y su cuello quedaba expuesto. Sus ojos se dirigían inconscientemente hacía esa zona, y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada haciéndole recordar lo cálida y suave que era su piel. Podía sentir como si los colmillos le vibraran, deseosos de perforar ese cuello, e incluso juraría que le dolían. Tragar le resultaba difícil, y su cuerpo se sentía pesado y tenso. Y con mucho esfuerzo apartaba la mirada, dirigiéndola hacía la nueva _"familia"_ de Yuu, dándose cuenta de que con en ellos no tenía la necesidad de devorar sus cuellos con la mirada.

Mikaela era un vampiro y tenía sed, sed de Yuichiro.


	16. Hermosa tragedia

Mikaela era capaz de recordar a la perfección el día en el que conoció a Yuichiro. Cuando sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los suyos, y como sus palabras cargadas de amargura llenaron sus oídos. Entonces ahí comprendió que ese niño estaba tan solo como él. Que las penas habían calado tan hondo en su interior, que confiar en el amor de los demás le resultaba complicado. Y un sentimiento de amor y protección floreció en el pecho de Mikaela, y decidió que, costara lo que costara, lucharía para que el muchacho de ojos esmeralda volviera a saber lo que era el amor de la familia. Y aunque no se lo puso fácil, que de su boca únicamente llovían rechazos y borderías, Mikaela nunca pensó en rendirse, y menos cuando sus sentimientos hacia el arisco chico se intensificaron con el paso de los años. Y cuando por fin parecía haber conseguido calar en el interior de chico con sus dulces e insistentes muestras de cariño, todo le fue arrebatado. Su plan falló, los niños murieron por su culpa, y Yuichiro tuvo que separarse de su lado, huir aunque su corazón no quisiera, mientras él yacía en el suelo a merced de los vampiros, los cuales le convirtieron en uno de los suyos. Y los años pasaron en una completa soledad, rodeada de paredes blancas y monótonas, con el único pensamiento de poder volver al lado del chico de ojos verdes. El único que todavía le hacía creer en el concepto de familia. Y cuando por fin lo tuvo de vuelta a su lado, después de un intento fallido, sintió que, aunque no era de la misma forma que antes, la palabra "familia" volvía a cobrar sentido para él.

Y mientras el escuadrón entero dormía, ajenos a que hoy era 25 de diciembre, Mikalea miraba al cielo estrellado, recordando todos los sucesos que vivió junto al chico que yacía roncando suavemente a su lado.

" _Hoy es el día en el que nuestra hermosa tragedia comenzó, Yuu-chan."_


	17. Sentimientos

Las emociones de Mika se escurren. Chorrean por los fríos poros de su piel yo no vuelven. Le dejan más vacío de lo que ya se encuentra, y un gélido aire amenaza con congelarle el corazón, pero aun así eso no ocurre. Y eso es gracias a que tiene una pequeña llama en su interior, la cual se encarga de encandilarle el alma, y de recordarle que hubo un tiempo en el que él también era humano. Pero esa pequeña llama no apareció de la nada, fue creada y avivada gracias a los recuerdos del pasado y los escasos buenos momentos del presente. Recuerdos inundados de unos preciosos ojos verdes, tan llenos de pasión y amabilidad que bastaban para mantenerle cuerdo. Y a pesar de que el frío gélido de su interior amenazaba con arrebatarle la poca humanidad que le quedaba, esa llama no se apagaba. Y aunque cada día todo cambiaba y se derrumbaba en su interior, para volverse una nada que le congelaba todo, el fuego que le mantenía vivo era lo único nunca había cambiado.

"Mis sentimientos por Yuu-chan no han cambiado realmente."

 _ **No acaba de convencerme, pero espero que os guste.**_


	18. Quiero protegerte

El llora, totalmente desconsolado, sus lágrimas le tiñen las mejillas de un aire triste y a mí se me rompe el alma. Mi interior se vuelve ceniza, y siento que me duele hasta respirar. Pero mi rostro sigue serio, como si en mi interior no estuvieran diluviando lamentos. " _Todo es culpa mía."_ Pienso.Y los pocos sentimientos humanos que logro conservar, se abalanzan sobre mí, hiriendo la poca humanidad que me queda. Pero rápidamente desecho eso a un lado, ahora él me necesita y debo ir a abrazar su corazón herido. " _Tengo que proteger solo a Yuu-chan."_

Y entonces me acerco lentamente, toco su mano y me doy cuenta de que está temblando. La agarro con algo de cuidado, temiendo sobresaltarle, y espero que pueda sentir todo mi cariño a través de mi fría piel y la suave tela del guante. Quiero que sepa que yo también estoy dolido, que dentro de mí también hay sufrimiento, aunque no sea capaz de mostrarlo, y que voy a permanecer siempre a su lado, brindándole mi humilde consuelo. Y entonces afianzo el agarre de mi mano, notando como la suya deja de temblar.

Y el _"Quiero protegerte"_ brilla en mi interior.


	19. Soledad

Mikaela se aparta y mientras lo observa todo de lejos con cierta desconfianza, recuerda que él no es el único para Yuichiro, que este tiene a más gente con la que ha creado lazos, y entonces se siente solo. Memorias del pasado cruzan su mente, y piensa que ojalá todo fuera como antes, cuando todos seguían vivos y ellos solamente eran un par de críos soñadores e ignorantes. Incluso piensa que ojalá todo se hubiera terminado el día en el que sus padres murieron, estrellándose con ellos. Pero eso rápidamente desaparece de su mente, porque aunque pasen miles de desgracias, él quiere vivir en un mundo donde Yuu este a su lado. Y por eso, aunque él se sienta solo, aunque este eternamente muerto y se sienta vacío por dentro, ahora Yuichiro está vivo y sonriendo. Y las desgracias pueden venir a millones, inundarlo hasta que no pueda respirar, volviéndose todo oscuro, que siempre, pero siempre… Permanecerá al lado de esa brillante sonrisa.


	20. Lo primero en tu corazón

Le ve feliz, sonriendo, junto a ese hombre que lo destruyo todo, y su alma se derrumba. Un sentimiento de odio mezclado con celos crece en su interior, hasta consumirle lo suficiente como para arriesgar el amor de la única persona que lo ancla a esta vida miserable. Se lanza sin pensarlo demasiado, resignado a las consecuencias que le llevara cometer tal acto, y ataca a ese hombre a quien Yuu sonríe tanto. Hiere a la persona que más quiere en este mundo, pero es por su bien, para que no se convierta en lo mismo que ese hombre, y lo destruya todo para salvar a unos pocos. Pero no consigue hacerlo, y es Yuu quien lo para. No quiere que Guren muera, es alguien muy importante para él. Y Mika no lo entiende, ¿Cómo es que Yuu puede apreciar y querer tanto al causante del apocalipsis? Todo se complica y decide dejar de intentar matar a ese hombre, al menos por hoy, aunque el odio y los celos siguen creciendo en su interior. Se está distanciando de Yuu, lo sabe bien. Ya no lo escucha, parece más pendiente de los demás, como si le hubiera desplazado a un segundo lugar, y entonces desea volver tiempo atrás, cuando eran unos niños de 12 años y Mika era el primero en el corazón de Yuu. El pecho le arde ante los recuerdos antiguos, pero sus ojos siguen secos, recordándole el monstruo que es ahora. Pero Mika siente que si no fuera un vampiro, ahora mismo estaría llorando a mares, ahogándose en dolor. Se siente solo, otra vez. Y es que pesar de tener a Yuu de nuevo a su lado, está solo, las cosas nunca podrán ser como eran antes, y aunque es algo que tiene aceptado, no puede evitar odiar esa angustia constante que le hace querer encogerse, coger a un Yuu en brazos y llevárselo lejos, a un lugar donde solo existan ellos dos.

" _¿Me perdonarías si hiciera eso? ¿Volvería a ser el primero en tu corazón? Porque tú siempre lo has sido en el mío."_


	21. Ojos verdes

Está equivocado, no va por el buen camino, lo sé. Comete errores que lo llevarán a la desesperación y tiene deseos que pueden terminar con la vida de millones de personas, pero… Sus ojos verdes siguen iluminando mi triste existencia. Adoro verle sonreír, de verdad, sensaciones que simplemente un humano podría sentir recorren mi interior cuando estoy a su lado. Su presencia me trae sensaciones cálidas y llenas de nostalgia. Y es que cuando me mira y dice mi nombre con su expresión tan dulce y alegre, mi corazón tiembla, absolutamente cautivado por todo lo que es él. Con Yuichiro cerca, siento que una parte de mi sigue siendo humana.

Por eso debo protegerle, da igual lo que tenga que pagar. Y no importa los enemigos que haga, ni lo que yo mismo llegue a sufrir. Haré lo que sea con tal de que se encuentre a salvo, y me mantendré todo lo cerca que pueda. No dejaré que nada ni nadie le haga daño.

No pienso perder de vista el verde más bonito que mis ojos han visto y verán jamás.


	22. Hubo una vez

Hubo una vez un mar azul, ahora, trágicamente rojo, que se enamoró del bosque más verde y cálido que jamás existió. Fue amor a primera vista, no tardó ni un segundo en quedarse prendado de él. De su belleza, de su forma de moverse, de su falsa bordería y de sus colores, siempre fuertes y brillantes. De esa inexplicable capacidad de llenar sus trágicas aguas, aunque fuera por un segundo, de un calor especial. Se enamoró de un bosque solitario, cubierto de espinas y ramas punzantes construidas por él mismo, para que nadie se le pudiera acercar, para que nadie volviera a hacerle daño. Pero eso con el mar no funcionaba, traspasaba esas barreras con facilidad, empapaba al bosque con una dulce sonrisa y entonces le susurraba, despacio, con amor y cariño, su nombre entre las ramas. Y las hojas del bosque temblaban, enteras, ante su voz.

Pero su amor no fue fácil, pues fueron separados, ramas se rompieron y olas se desbordaron, con una violenta tristeza. Pero con el tiempo, como si ellos fueran de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas _(y lo eran)_ , se volvieron a encontrar.

Y cuando un día el mar creyó que había vuelto a perderlo todo, cuando sus frías aguas se tiñeron de rojo y amargura, el bosque le dijo que, daba igual el color de sus aguas, él siempre se empaparía en ellas, gustoso. Que no se podía evaporar, no ahora que sus árboles se habían acostumbrado al agua salada, que sabía extrañamente dulce entre sus raíces. Y que le quería, no sólo a su lado, sino de corazón.

Y fue entonces el mar sintió, justo como aquel día en el que se enamoró, como la calidez del bosque le entibiaba las aguas, haciendo que estas, por un momento, se volvieran dulces.


	23. Hogar

El ambiente que los rodea siempre es algo dulce, pero sin resultar empalagoso, como un perfume ligero. Y se puede sentir desde la distancia. Una burbuja los envuelve y allí dentro crean un nuevo mundo donde sólo existen ellos dos. Un lugar al que pueden llamar hogar, donde los problemas desaparecen, aunque sea por unos cortos minutos, y lo único que queda es el olor dulzón que desprende su puro y sincero amor. Y aunque esos minutos hayan sido en silencio, ese hogar que han construido para ellos dos es irreemplazable e inigualable. Un lugar cálido donde nunca falta nada, aunque en realidad siempre falte de todo. Porque el mundo en el que viven está roto y lo único que parece estar entero, se encuentra lleno de grietas. Nada es seguro, nada está tranquilo. Por eso ellos tienen su propio e imperfecto mundo. Un hogar como el que, en el fondo, nunca han llegado a tener. Pero… ¿Por qué necesitan una casa, una cama y un lugar al que volver, si se tienen él uno al otro?

Ellos mismos son su propio hogar.

En realidad no me acaba de gustar, pero a la vez sí me gusta. No lo tengo claro, pero igual lo voy a subir. Y al final ha acabado siendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que tenía planeado.


	24. Je t'aime

_(Quiero aclarar unas cosas antes de que empecéis a leer. En este drabble/oneshot Mika y Yuu ya están saliendo, pero desde hace no mucho. Seguramente unas semanas, no llega al mes. También, lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos de Yuichiro. Aclarado esto… Espero que os guste.)_

En un día cualquiera, en un momento cualquiera. Mikaela y Yuichiro están juntos, sin nada en particular que hacer. Así que se acompañan el uno al otro en silencio. Pero Yuichiro se cansa de ello pronto, así que decide romperlo y de paso impresionar y avergonzar a su novio. Entonces lo mira con una sonrisa, haciendo que este lo mire también y pronuncia un par de palabras como mejor puede.

Je t'aime. – Y no es que quiera echarse floreas a sí mismo, pero cree que no le ha salido tan mal.

Y Mika parpadea con sorpresa.

¿Eso es francés? ¿Me has dicho que me quieres en francés?

Sí – E hincha el pecho con orgullo mientras una sonrisa crece en sus mejillas coloradas. – Es mucho más romántico. ¿No te parece?

Y entonces…

Pfffff jajajajajajaja – Mikaela no puede evitar reírse. – Eso es tan cursi.

Y el aire que hinchaba su pecho pasa a sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero.

"Encima que me he tomado la molestia de practicar como pronunciarlo correctamente." Piensa Yuichiro. Y cuando está listo para reprocharle su burla…

Me encanta – Dice Mika sonriendo, mientras se seca las lágrimas de los ojos – No pensé que fueras así de romanticón, Yuu-chan.

Eso le toma por sorpresa y parpadea confundido. "Entonces… ¿No era una burla?" Y sus mejillas se colorean por la vergüenza, mientras Mika se acerca a él, quedando a centímetros. "Está muy cerca. ¡Demasiado cerca!" Así que coloca las manos en su pecho, intentado evitar que esos pocos centímetros que los separan se reduzcan a 0.

¿Q-qué haces? – Tartamudea nervioso y quizás también demasiado alto. La sonrisa que está haciendo Mikaela en estos momentos le cortocircuita el cerebro.

Acabas de decir que me quieres – Arrastra las palabras, las pronuncia lento y dulce, como si quisiera torturar a Yuichiro con la calidez que estas desprenden.

A-ajá – Y no sabe qué más decir. Ha pasado a un nivel de nerviosismo en el que de su boca solo salen monosílabos entrecortados.

Así que tengo que devolvértelo. ¿No? – Dice esta vez con un tono más pícaro que meloso.

Entonces siente como unas manos enguantadas le acarician la espalda, sujetándolo con delicadeza y el rostro de Mikaela se acerca, rozando sus mejillas con suavidad, hasta que queda a milímetros de su oreja derecha… "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!".

Je t'aime – Y está pronunciado a la perfección y tan, tan, tan cerca, que le roza el lóbulo de la oreja.

Y Yuichiro por un momento cree que va desmayarse. Sus piernas no aguantan y se ve obligado a agarrarse a Mika, cerrando la poca distancia que les separaba. El cuerpo entero le arde, sobretodo la oreja derecha. Y si le dijeran que está en llamas, se lo creería. Lo que siente en este momento es tan intenso que le asusta. Pero la vez, no quiere dejar de sentirlo jamás.

Y Mika se ríe mientras le abraza, como un niño después de realizar una travesura. Y como sus cuerpos se están tocando, Yuu siente como su risa vibra, retumbando por todo su pecho. Y esa es la sensación más mágica que jamás ha tenido el placer de sentir. Así que ríe también, mientras levanta el rostro y mira al de Mika, deslumbrante.

Y dios mío, le quiere tanto.

 _No suelo usar diálogos a la hora de escribir un drabble, pero esta vez ha sido una excepción. Aun así no he sabido muy bien como terminarlo. Pensaba en añadir algo más pero tampoco se me ocurre nada que pueda quedar bien. Pero bueno, tampoco creo que el final que he hecho quede tan mal (?_


End file.
